transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Odio Virus Aftermath
Transformers 2005 - Wednesday, November 24, 2004, 9:33 AM --------------------------------------------------------- The Steel Balloon(#8280 en) Within the Steel Balloon, there is a dance floor immediately past the front door. Behind the the floor is the main bar, which curves around like an elongated half-octagon. Severeal bartenders behind it busily serve the multitude of customers that flow into this place at any given time. There are archways on either side of the abr that lead into what is more of a dining area than anything else, which also has a small bar at the back of that room. Contents: Jazz Scattershot is sitting at the far end of the bar drinking some crappy non-refined energon based drink. The technobot makes quite a contrast with most of the other patrons being slightly bigger and with guns sticking out of his arms and back. For some reason the stools on each side of him are empty and people avoid bumping into him while passing behind. Scatts has his back to the front door and does not seem very alert. Probably some of 'em remember what went on. Which is why some of the patrons are giving the white and black mech a wide berth as well. Y'know. Probably something to do with a severed head, and some pretty dispicable things. Of course, Jazz hasn't done much of any drinking for... oh... a long time. Which is why it takes him a minute to come up with a name, once he hits the bar. Right next to Scattershot, of course. Best seat in the house. Screw watching your back right now. Scattershot looks at Jazz "So...guess this is the prime 'I don't want to see my collegues' place?" The autobot takes a sip from his pitcher (screw glasses, men use pitchers). "You returned to Iahex yet?" Jazz waits a moment for that drink to come. Y'know. A pitcher sounds good right now. "Yeah." He says, "Fer a half a cycle." Of course, that's an opportune time for the high-grade stuff to come, and let Jazz to shoot it down. "Couldn't stick 'round there though..." Scattershot nods "Yeah figured as much so I didn't go back yet. Prime must be pretty pissed. Did he order any of 'us' to be thrown in the brig?" Takes another shot pretty much knowing what the awnser will be. "I suppose it's not easy going back to work with peopel you tried to off." Jazz flinches at that reference. Yeah. He remembers trying to kill Rodimus twice. And thinking that he'd succeeded for a while. "... actually, he ain't pissed..." He answers. Unless it's about the command chair. That might disappoint him-- but Jazz is in need of yet another drink. Which he orders. This time taking Scattershot's lead, and getting the pitcher. "No orders 'bout that yet..." Scattershot smirks and shakes his head "Yeah, figured the big honcho would 'forgive' us. THAT's what's pissing ME off. I would much rather do my time for my crimes than getting a pat on the head saying 'don't do it again.' Drives me nuts." Scatts drinks some more from the pitcher. "Well hopefully Broadcast won't hold too much of a grudge for that torpedo I shot up his aft or Sideswipe for saying I would eat his pump." Mmm.. Pitcher. Now this should take Jazz a little longer than the last one. "I know th' feelin', man... don't think none o' them's gonna say nothin' t'us..." Woo. Maybe he can drown hisself in this stuff. That'd be more fun than feeling the guilt and shame. "...an' I did some pretty unforgivable stuff." There's another wince, and there goes half the pitcher. C'mon dulling drink. Do your best. Scattershot takes a quick glance around the room but quickly returns to his booze "Yeah I suppose the whole sniping Prime thing is not easy to get over. Dunno how long I will stay here...Probably until someone drags me back or until I figure out someway to make it bearable...figuratively speaking of course. My rep was severely damaged by that incident." Okay. There's the other half of the pitcher. "Ngh. Ain't jus' ... Prime." Jazz says, once he's finished drinking. More bearable? Not really. But there's probably another pitcher or too to go. "That was bad 'nuff... but 'least he's alive." Yeah. Booze is the answer. "Dunno if anyone'll drag ya back, 'Shot... givin' leave out t'everyone." Scattershot smirks as Jazz seems to be affected much quicker or maybe he picked something more potent. At the moment, Scatts is still lucid enough to talk but his reflexes are screwed so by precautions he self-deactivates his auto-targeting shoulder-mounted guns to prevent any booze related accidents. "Think I will lay low for a while...Maybe...go back to the old city...My old city. The done deep under Cybertron's surface...Things used to be nice down there." Jazz isn't looking for a slow buzz, dude. He's able to talk-- ya just gotta work at understanding him through the steadily thickening lazy way of talking that he has. Reflexes? Prolly still decent. But he's got no shoulder mounted guns in evidence. "Soun's like a decent 'nuff plan." Jazz almost smiles, waiting on that second pitcher. "Al'ays good ta go home fer a while when things get ya down..." Scattershot looks at his comrade "What are you going to do?" The technobot finishes his pitcher and orders another one. "Dun think I'll be flyin' after that one." Jazz gives a halfhearted shrug. "Dunno... ain't got noplace t'go right now. Prolly jus' gonna stay here." And there's that other pitcher. "I'll thinka somethin'..." Liquid refreshment. Tastes like... mango! Er. Not really. He starts on that pitcher with all the same enthusiasm as he's been showing lately. None. But he'll keep drinking. "'ventual-like." No fly? No drive either. Bad idea. Scatts leaves fo RL issue ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *